Not Just Another Night
by Kyra Wolf
Summary: Kirby gets bored one night and ends up getting into trouble. He's saved by Meta Knight as the two bond a little. Kirby x Meta Knight one shot.


_(To my posse at Rainbow Resort who corrupted me enough to write this for 'the lulz'. You know who you are.)_

A strong, cool wind blew across the outskirts of Pupu Village, causing leaves in trees to rustle in a frantic rhythmic pattern. It was quite late at night; all the Cappies had already called it a day and went into their small houses for the night. However, one soul in this little town wasn't asleep.

Kirby, feeling it was too cold for sleeping in his regular spot in the tree, decided to actually use the bed in his stone home for once, much to the discomfort and outraging of Tokori. "Kirby! You haven't slept in this bed for months!" the tiny bird squawked in his obnoxiously loud voice, "-What on Earth gives you the right to use it now?" He obviously waited for an answer, but he never got one. Kirby just hopped up onto the other end of the bed, snuggling under the deep blue blankets, and pulling the covers up to his eyes. Tokori sighed. "Fine, I guess this bed is big enough for the two of us anyway…" he muttered angrily as he occupied the other half of the bed.

Within a matter of minutes, Tokori was out cold, snoring away. Kirby, however, wasn't. On this certain night, he was feeling restless. He was tired, but he didn't want to stay in one place. Something called him outside, but what it was, he didn't know. After rolling around for a while and listening to the wind rattle the door and windows, Kirby threw the covers off and rolled out of the bed onto the floor. Tokori grunted and rolled over, totally unaware that his roommate just left him. Looking out the window, Kirby suddenly noticed how clear the sky was; how beautiful the stars looked! A sight like this made something inside his heart hurt – he wanted to share this night with someone, but he had no one special to share it with.

Swiftly but quietly, he ran to a cupboard and dug around till he found a spare blanket – yet another dark blue, only this one had yellow stars on it. Whipping it around his shoulders like some sort of fluffy cape, the pink ball slid out of the door, as to not let in a draft. If he did, he would never hear the end of it from Tokori the next morning. Looking up, Kirby made an angry little grunt – that damn tree blocked his view. Looking around, Kirby spotted another hill a few feet over. Inhaling quite a bit of air, he felt his feet leave the ground as he gently floated over to his destination point.

Landing gently, he looked up, and slowly spun on his tiptoes, taking in all the stars around him. Many of them flashed at him, as if trying to say hi; others shot across the sky in crazy patterns. Some changed colors – others seemed to fade and not show up again. It was quite a spectacle! While turning, a large and pointy something in the distance blotted out a section of a constellation Kirby was following, causing the spellbound trance he was in to break. Blinking, he realized what it was.

"Poyo…" he muttered. DeDeDe's castle was the biggest thing around, and no matter how many times it was destroyed, it was always rebuilt and Kirby swore it got bigger and bigger each time, even if only a few extra bricks were added in the rebuilding process. Kirby was about to look away when something caught his eyes – two small yellow lights in the distance on the castle. They didn't move, but they seemed to be focused right on Kirby.

Kirby cocked his head with a light "Poyo?" The lights didn't move. Kirby took a few steps to the left and looked. The lights moved, still focused on Kirby. Kirby was now starting to get curious – what WERE those?! Kirby lifted his arms, the blanket flapping in the breeze behind him, as he tried to wave to the lights. The lights still did nothing. The wind, however, DID do something.

Picking up speed, the wind decided that Kirby couldn't have the warmth of his blanket anymore, or for that matter, the top of this hill. The gale caught Kirby off guard, and the Star Warrior uttered a cry as he tumbled backwards down the hill, the wind continuously dragging his light body farther and farther off. Frantically clawing his little paws around, he finally was able to grip onto a small bush, but his blanket flew out of sight.

Looking up, he noticed that those lights on the castle were not in the same spot anymore – in fact, they started to get closer and closer! Kirby squinted to try and make out what it was, but all he was able to see was something round with wings. "Poyo…?" Kirby wondered aloud before shrieking again as the wind unleashed another mighty burst of blustery air. Whatever it was, Kirby noticed flew right over him, but that wasn't important now. What was, was staying on this bush! His grip, though as tight as it was, was becoming weaker and weaker till it slid out of his hand.

Kirby shut his eyes, and felt the wind take him immediately when a sudden noise of skin on metal, and pressure upon his sides suddenly ended his moment of absolute panic. Wondering what the heck happened, Kirby opened his eyes and saw the ground. How odd. He was still flying, but he wasn't doing it. Before Kirby could say anything, a deeper voice than his questioned from behind him, "Don't you know any better, Kirby? You're practically a balloon you know."

Kirby knew that voice! "Poyo!" He yelled excitedly, as him and his rescuer slowly came down to the ground. Wrenching free from the grip, Kirby turned and faced Meta Knight, and felt glad for once that his mentor was watching him. With a gasp, Kirby realized where that glow was coming from! He never really noticed, but Meta Knight's eyes were glowing. _'Have they always done that?'_ Kirby wondered, _'and since when did Sir Meta Knight have wings?'_

Almost as if to answer his question, Meta Knight flexed his wings before they seemed to drop and vanish, his familiar navy cape in place. "Whoa…" Kirby gasped. He never knew Meta Knight's cape was that cool! He wanted one!

"Kirby," Meta Knight began, "Are you alright?" Kirby nodded enthusiastically, before looking around. It was still rather nippy out, and he was trying to find his warm and snuggly blanket! Meta Knight obviously noticed him trying to find something. "What are you looking for, Kirby?"

Kirby, still looking, replied, "Blanketpoyo!" before sitting on the ground, and curling up trying to keep warm. Silently, Meta Knight got up, walked to the shivering pink ball and sat down behind him, pulling Kirby onto his 'lap', his cape washing over Kirby's cold body. Kirby stopped shivering nearly at once. Meta Knight's own body heat was enough to keep him warm, and the cape was nearly as warm as the blanket he lost. Curling up close to his mentor, Kirby tried to get comfortable, but that mask! It was in the way, and not to mention kind of cold, being metal and all.

"Is that better?" Meta Knight asked briefly, looking at the young Star Warrior attempting to get comfy. Kirby stared into Meta's eyes, and nodded. There was silence, and Meta Knight used this time to look around. No one was out, and Kirby was blown pretty far from his house. No one would be able to see him break character for a few minutes…

Reaching out with his mittened hand, Meta Knight brushed the back of his glove against Kirby's cheek slightly, the corners of his mouth turning up into a slight smile under the mask. Kirby emitted a soft baby like moan, and shut his eyes, obviously enjoying the light touch of his friend, when suddenly, Meta Knight crossed the line. Quickly darting his hand under Kirby's arm, he began to do the unthinkable… he started to tickle.

Well now, this took Kirby by surprise! Only Fumu, Bun, and sometimes Memu did this to him, but all awkwardness aside, Kirby began to giggle. As Meta Knight tickled harder and faster, Kirby's laughter got harder and harder until he started to try and wiggle out of Meta's grasp. It didn't seem to be working too well though – his mentor had a strong grip on him and was obviously enjoying himself. Starting to try and kick his way free, Kirby was pawing the ground trying to pull away as Meta Knight leaned in to seal Kirby's fate of dying from laughter when something shocking happened.

A stray kick from Kirby caught the side of Meta Knight's mask, and caused the mask to pull away from the knight's face and fly a few feet away from him. Immediately, the tickling stopped, and Kirby felt himself hit the ground a little roughly. Meta Knight dashed for the mask, but it was too late. Kirby had seen what laid behind the mask.

Meta Knight looked exactly like Kirby… only his eyes weren't blue, but a deep shade of silver. Why, they weren't yellow! What gives!? Before Kirby could look any longer, the mask was quickly slid back over the adorable true face of Meta Knight, who quickly turned and started to act like the Meta Knight Kirby actually knew. "Poyo?" Kirby, sides still aching from the hellish tickle attack, slowly walked over to his similar looking friend, careful of the wind.

"You are not to tell anyone of what you just saw." Meta Knight ordered strictly and in an almost embarrassed tone. Kirby walked around to face him. "Why?" Kirby asked, actually getting a word right without inserting the word 'Poyo'. Meta Knight's eyes shifted to the right, and seemed to be half shut, almost as if he didn't want to say anything. "-because without this mask, no one would take me seriously. Without it, I'm vulnerable.'

Reaching out, Kirby gripped the edges of the mask, causing Meta Knight to quickly grab Kirby's hands. "Kirby, no!" The pink Star Warrior was a little taken aback, and pouted slightly, yet he still tried to get it off. Angrily, Meta Knight released the young puffballs wrists and turned away. Kirby wasn't going to give up that easily! With a quick bounce, he leapt on top of Meta Knight's head and wrenched the mask off.

Meta Knight realized that he was fighting a loosing battle, and there was just no sense in fighting it. Reaching up and carefully prying Kirby off his head, he placed his pink counterpart down in front of him. "Look. I'm just like you, cute and adorable." He seemed to spit those last two adjectives like a snake would spit venom. Kirby, however, didn't care. Laying the mask down at Meta Knight's feet, Kirby approached him, reached out and gently felt the cheeks of the older Star Warrior.

It was weird and foreign to Kirby to have someone like him around. A wave of comfort washed over him as he started to feel more and more relaxed and at ease around his superior. Meta Knight, still highly embarrassed, felt himself blush as he allowed Kirby to feel in awe. Kirby's touch was very gentle; light like butterflies on his blue face.

Kirby smiled and leaned in, snuggling against the warm face of Meta Knight, and making himself at home by wrapping his tiny pink body back up in the cape that was just begging to be bundled up in. Looking back up at the stars, Kirby realized that he found the one person he did want to spend his night with, and that was Meta Knight, who sat back down, and drug Kirby as close as possible against his body.

Kirby wanted to show his appreciation to Meta Knight, but how? Meta Knight hated hugs, but he seemed fine with cuddling and all that silly stuff! Kirby decided to chance it, and gave Meta Knight a tight hug, squishing their cheeks together tightly. Meta Knight, a little shocked by the sudden affection, couldn't help but smile at how cute Kirby was.

Kirby, still hugging, wondered what else he could do. He struggled to remember when a sudden day flooded into his memories - the day Kine and Fumu were together! Kine mentioned something about kissing, didn't he? What was that?

"Meta?" Kirby asked, happy he got his friend's name right. "Hm?" Responded the older puffball, casually stroking the top of Kirby's smooth head. "Kissingpoyo?" Kirby asked, cocking his head. Meta Knight stared back. "What about kissing?" The blue puff seemed a little embarrassed and taken aback. Kirby shrugged his shoulders the best he could being all bundled up, and kept staring.

Meta knight tried again, "As in, what is it?" Kirby nodded, fully attentive. Meta Knight was silent for a moment, and then started to explain, "Kissing is when two people touch their mouths together. It's a sign of love or affection for that person." Kirby looked down for a bit with a "Poyo…" Well, he did love Meta Knight! After all, they were like brothers!

Kirby looked back up at Meta Knight, smiling. Meta Knight gave Kirby an uneasy look, as if he knew what he was going to do. "Kirby, don't you dare-" but he was cut off as the pink puff reached up and kissed Meta Knight right on the lips with a giggle. "Poyo Poyo Poyo!"

Meta Knight was frozen on the spot. Did Kirby just really…? Why did…? Why was he, Meta Knight, blushing about it…? Kirby, however, was ecstatic and re-snuggled back up to Meta Knight, and shut his eyes. That kissing felt good and at least Meta Knight knew that Kirby cared for him now, as a friend and brother.

Meta Knight continued to remain quiet and still, and seemed to be struggling for a few moments, until he decided to, for a second time that night, just give up. "Kirby-" he started, reaching down to pull Kirby closer to his face. "I care about you too." And with that, Meta Knight returned the kiss to Kirby, leaving behind any dignity he lost, any masculinity that just left him, and hoping that no one was able to see this act of love.

After they broke apart, Meta Knight cleared his throat, put on his mask, and declared, "Kirby, it's time for bed." And taking Kirby by the hand, he started to walk Kirby back to his little house. Entering the tiny stone house, Kirby quietly ran over to the bed, climbed under the covers and snuggled against the pillow, taking great care not to disturb Tokori, who snored at the foot of the bed, out like a light.

After making sure Kirby was tucked in nice and tight, Meta Knight sat on the edge of the bed and gently rubbed Kirby's left cheek with one of the backs of his gloved hands. Kirby yawned, and shut his eyes, finally drifting to sleep. Removing his mask, Meta Knight leaned down and softly kissed Kirby on the forehead, causing Kirby to sleepily moan and smile.

Sliding off the bed, Meta Knight was about to leave when a thought struck him. Swiftly, he stuck his hand into the infinite depths of his dimensional cape, and pulled out a navy blue-with-stars blanket and threw it gently over Kirby, which the young star warrior quickly gripped and snuggled against, his smile becoming a little larger. Meta Knight smiled in reply, stuck his mask back on and walked out the door.

Throwing his cape back, and transforming it back into batwings, he took flight and gently floated on the strong breezes back to Castle DeDeDe. What happened tonight was strictly between him and Kirby, and no one else would know.


End file.
